


Call It What You Want

by zummani



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zummani/pseuds/zummani
Summary: Lars looked over at her as soon as she got on idea. Sadie wiggled to the middle of the bed.She put one arm over her forehead and waved the other around in the air." oh help me Lars! I'm a damsel in distress! "She started giggling again as Lars caught on to this joke. He got a smile on his face as he thought of what to do.





	Call It What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> A simple fluffy fan fic with some gem fighting at the start.  
> Anyways ENJOY!!! <3  
> -  
> -  
> Keep in mind I write for fun so you might find some spelling or grammar mistakes, sorry in advanced.  
> -  
> -  
> Also any words that look like they aren't supposed to be there are courtesy of spell check on IPad but i'm pretty sure I fixed all of them :)

The ruins of the gem war were lit up by the sun as it stood in the middle of the sky. Steven and Connie were training with Pearl as usual. Lars was spectating as he knew he might be an asset to the Crystal gems if he discovered more lion powers. Or if he even had more lion powers. Lars wasn't sure but was trying to wrap him head around fighting. He was kinda used to occasionally fighting off some space robots but those were only a challenge the first few times he fought them. After that they just seemed like more of an inconvenience, similar to a house fly but more deadly. Maybe a house wasp. 

Lars was on Earth no longer than a week before the Crystal Gems invited him to sit in on some training days and join in himself if he wanted too. It was clear they wanted Lars to join but didn't want him to feel like he had to. Being pink and having a huge gash over his eye constantly made him the center of attention so maybe seeing him do some fighting wouldn't be that out of the realm of possibility. 

As Connie and Steven stopped for a water break Pearl approached Lars. She smiled at him a bit as he seemed lost in his thoughts. 

" Lars! Have you decided on joining in on training today?" 

Lars snapped back to reality and looked up at the gem. He slowly stood up from where he was sitting and cleared his throat. 

" umm... Yeah sure I think I could try today... " 

He stumbled over his own words. 

" s-sounds, good." 

Steven's dark eyes glittered like a thousand stars as a super wide grin grew on his face.

" ALRIGHT LARS! WOOOOOO!!" 

He was excitedly cheering from the other side of the area. 

Lars picked up a bat and held it in his shaking hands as he approached the holographic Pearl. He loaded his arms back putting both firmly on the bat and swung as hard as he could at the hologram. It flew backwards a bit landing on the floor. 

Pearl spoke up " Lars, you can't defeat your enemies by knocking them back. You need to actually beat them in a real fight. " 

She continued 

" but I suppose humans are more prone to error which is why we have simulated a fight instead of risking a real one." 

As Lars looked over at Pearl she took his bat and gave him a new one but this one wasn't just wooden like his old one from baseball practice. This bat was a very light, almost white wood with rose gold spikes on the top. It was heavier than his old bat and could probably do some damage. The part where your hands go was wrapped with a tan fabric that had a almost rough feel to it. Lars had assumed this helped with grip but had no clue I it actually helped. 

Pearl seemed happy with herself as she said 

" Here this should help you do more damage instead of just knocking your battles away. " 

Lars looked down at the bat in wonder. It was so cool but pretty at the same time. It was almost ironic how a edgy bat with spikes and stuff could look so pretty and shiny. 

" T-Thanks!" 

Lars said as he swung the bat over his shoulder. Steven and Connie were now the ones watching Lars as they took their water break. 

Pearl announced with pride 

" OKAY! Time for round two! Lars don't hold back. " 

He nodded as Pearl summoned another hologram. It charged for Lars but he just barely dogged it. Then when the hologram came back around Lars widened his stance and charged up his swing. Then closed his eyes and swung as hard as he could again.

He heard the bat make hit the hologram as it not only knocked her back but also impaled her leaving holes in her fake appearance. The Holo Pearl started to glitch out until it poofed. 

Lars could hear Steven cheering him on in the back still. Lars looked down at the bat as it glimmered in the sun. 

" Nice work Lars, I'm glad you were able to find a weapon that suits you. " 

Said Pearl as she put her slim and thin swords in her long duffle bag. 

Lars approached Pearl to give her the bat until next time. As he approached Pearl picked up her duffle bag and started walking to the warp pad. 

Lars was confused " w-what? Don't you want this back?! " 

Pearl looked over to him. 

" Oh, it's your battle weapon. Are you sure you wouldn't want to keep it near by, just in case?"

Lars jumped with excitement as he walked with Pearl, Steven and Connie over to he warp pad. 

" You mean I get to keep it?! "

Pearl nodded as the small group all gathered onto the warp pad.  
——————————————————

Steven waved goodbye as Connie and Lars left the temple. They waved goodbye back and walked out onto the beach the sun getting slowly closer to setting. Lars checked his phone as he was walking.

" hmmn 5 o'clock " 

Lars said to himself as he walked down the board walk towards Sadie's house to show her his new bat. He loved it and lightly swung it back and fourth as he walked with one hand, and his phone in the other. 

He still had his face buried in his phone as he knocked on Sadie's door. After raining the doorbell he turned off his phone and looked up at the door. Then he heard some rustling and then Sadie opened the door. 

She looked up at him as he put his phone in his back pocket. 

" oh,hey Lars funny seeing you here" 

Lars seemed confused as Sadie gestured for him to come in. He walking in and turned around to look at Sadie. 

" oh yeah, Why's that?" 

Sadie responded now noticing the glamorous pink bat almost touching the floor " I thought you were really excited to go to Steven's house,or something. " 

Lars looked down at his bat and back at Sadie. He got a really big smile as he swung his bat around to show it to Sadie. 

" Yeah! I did go and one of the gems gave me this! Isn't it cool?" 

Sadie looked at the bat as the spikes on it reflected the light coming from the ceiling lights. Then looked up at Lars again who was awaiting her approval. 

" yeah, YEAH LARS IT IS COOL!" 

He was so exited to get Sadie's approval, this was the next big step in his new life, learning how to fight so he could protect or attack when needed. 

Sadie started again " c-can I hold it?"

Lars responded " sure!" 

He gave her the bat without hesitation and as soon as the bat was out of his hands it sank Sadie's hand to the ground like a dumbbell. Lars panicked and lifted up the bat with her. Both of their hands were on the bat as they looked at each other.

" that's actually pretty heavy, Lars." 

Sadie looked at Lars, she had always been stronger than him. She remembered lifting all the the heavier boxes at the donut shop and helping Lars open countless jars of things when he couldn't. 

Lars looked at her as his smile vanished from his face. 

" something wrong, Sadie "

She shook her head and snapped back to reality. She took her hands off the bat giving it back to Lars 

" oh no, it's nothing just um follow me really quick. "

Lars agreed and followed her placing his bat on the living room floor. Sadie walked over to the garage and turned on the lights. it was pretty open in the middle but had tons of boxes on the sides each with labels and some taped shut. 

Sadie looked at some labels on the boxes, like she was looking for something. 

Lars stood in the middle of the garage. " so what are we in here for?" 

Sadie looked over at Lars and patted the box that she last examined. 

" oh nothing special, just um could you pick this box up for me?"

Lars had no idea why she needed him to pick up this box but sure why not.

Lars approached the box as Sadie took a step or two back. " oh yeah, umm sure." 

Before he grabbed the box he popped in the holes in the side of the box for better grip. Then picked it up and turned around to look at Sadie. 

Lars started again " so is there somewhere you wanted me to put this or-" 

As he made eye contact Sadie looked amazed. Like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.   
This confused Lars it was just a dumb box with some junk in it. 

Sadie spoke as she walked around Lars. " you can actually pick that up?! " her tone was shocked yet impressed. 

Lars shrugged. " yeah why? What's even in here?" 

Sadie looked up at him. She spoke under her breath knowing Lars might freak out. " it's, a box full of gym workout weights." 

Lars looked down at the box in his hands. " really? How many?" 

He set the box down and opened it. Sadie was right it was a box full of them! A one hundred pound one, a few fifty pound ones and a few ten pound ones. Lars looked amazed as Sadie calculated how much the box weighed. 

The was counting under her breath as they both peered into the box. 

" one hundred, fifty, fifty , fifty , ten , ten , five..." 

Sadie looked up from the box, then spoke again.

" Lars this box almost weighs like 200 pounds. What the hell. Since when could you carry this much?" 

Lars looked down at his hands then the box. As he was amazed, he couldn't even have come close to lifting that before. What kind of pink magical teen was he? Could he still even be considered human? He had barley worked out a day in his life and was as scrawny as a stick. 

He mustered a few words out " I-i don't really...Know..."  
——————————————————  
Sadie walked out of the garage into the house and down to her room as Lars followed. The whole time she was having a small argument with herself that Lars couldn't hear.

Sadie sat down on her bed as Lars stood in the middle of her messy room. She actually started laughing. 

" ha- you know how great this is Lars? You could totally be like a super hero guy now like in those comics you're always reading!" 

Lars face turned bright red as Sadie kept lightly giggling to herself. She took sharp breaths as she tried to stop giggling. Lars stood near the bed next to her thinking about her last comment. It kinda freaked him out that she just compared him to his comic books. Was he really like that now? 

Lars looked over at her as soon as she got on idea. Sadie wiggled to the middle of the bed.She put one arm over her forehead and waved the other around in the air. 

" oh help me Lars! I'm a damsel in distress! " 

She started giggling again as Lars caught on to this joke. He got a smile on his face as he thought of what to do. 

Lars spoke with a cheerful tone. " then why don't I save you! "

He leaned in to grab Sadie and scooped her up into his arms. Her blond hair spilled over his skinny pink arms as they were both laughing. Sadie being inches away from his face as they were both laughing, she thought for a moment. Old Lars would have never gone though with this, Lars seemed more sure of himself, excelling in self esteem and confidence. 

Lars sat on the bed with Sadie still in his arms. Making jokes about all this weird stuff that he was going through sure calmed him down. He appreciated Sadie and her sense of humor. 

In that moment Sadie rested her hand on Lars cheek, it was warm from laughing so much. She slowly worked her hand towards the back of his neck. They still had each other's eyes locked in place. Sadie had the hand on back of Lars head now as she decided now would be the perfect moment to push his head forward for a ki- her thought was cut short by Lars leaning in to his her himself.

Both their faces turned red again radiating heat from the cheeks as Lars put Sadie down. She still had one hand near the back of his head she lowered it now half hugging his upper back. They both had the same idea and loved and cared for each other so much, it was great. Sadie's life was back to normal and Lars was a changed person. As they shared this touching moment together they both thought. Hey maybe this can workout.

They held the position for a bit but then when it felt right, they let each other go, and sprawled out all over the bed. 

They both lightly hyperventilated as the teens processed what had just happened. Lars broke the silence first. " You know Sadie, I've liked you for the longest time. " 

Sadie responded. " I know... Same here. " 

The casual conversation kept going and the two decided to talk while on their phones. Sadie was laying across Lars lap as he put his back up against the bed frame. They talked the night away until Sadie fell asleep. Lars looked at his phone and yawned. " 3:45 am "

Lars said under his breath. He was very careful not to wake Sadie as he changed both their poses. He lie with his head on the pillow and feet on the other end of the bed frame, as Sadie lie on his lap her feet almost touching the walls of her room and her hair spilling over the side of her bed.

As Lars lie there drifting into a deep sleep he looked over at Sadie's face towards the end of the bed and smiled. He closed his eyes and thought to himself.

" If I ever have the chance to save her.... I will. "


End file.
